


Monster Mums

by Mardybambam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticated, F/M, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt, dramione - Freeform, monster mums, muggles suck, otp prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mardybambam/pseuds/Mardybambam
Summary: PromptYour OT3 is moving into a new community with their children. Person A and B decide to cruise through the neighborhood in the minivan cranking terrible 90′s hip hop with all the windows rolled down. They have two toddlers in the back and one baby strapped to person B’s chest, who is sitting in the passenger’s seat. Person C is face palming in the background absolutely mortified because ‘oh my god we just moved here all our neighbors think we’re crazy.’





	

Hermione was moving her family into a muggle area,and Draco was mortified. But he went along with it because its what Hermione wants, and whatever Hermione wants, she gets. They had been planning the move for months, even enlisting Potter and Weasley to help. Hermione had already organised the floo so Potter would be at the house when they arrived but Hermione insisted to keep up appearances they should drive in. Of course neither of them knew how to drive, what with the much simpler modes of transport offered in the wizarding world there never seemed the need. So Weasley was driving and much to Draco’s annoyance he had been pushed into the back, sat between Scorpius and Cassiopeia. He would have offered the front seat to Hermione anyway but to have Weaslebee command him into the back was just insulting, but he held back his scathing retort, knowing how much this move meant to Hermione. To make matters even worse the ginger fool was playing some merlin-awful music so loud they could barely hear themselves think. Draco couldn’t bring himself to say anything as the twins her laughing and dancing away, truthfully Draco was holding back a smile himself. After what felt like an eternity they pulled up outside a reasonably sized house, of course it was no where near the size of the manor but that wasn’t surprising.

The car had stopped but Draco still couldn’t move until Hermione waddled to open the door, lifting Scorpius out. Ron had taken the few bags from the boot into the house and left Hermione and Draco to deal with the neighbours. Draco let Cassiopeia out, resting her on his hip.

‘Hello!’ An obviously falsely happy voice was talking to Hermione, ‘I just saw your husband moving some boxes into the house’

Draco span his eyes narrowed and shooting death glares at the woman. He took long strides and wrapped his free arm around Hermione.Weasley had obviously overheard because he too joined them, wrapping his arm around Hermione as well. The nosy little bint had turned a deep crimson, clashing horribly with her pink lipstick.

‘Actually Draco is my husband’ Hermione pulled her husband to her side, a mischeivous smirk taking over her innocent smile, ‘Ron is our lover’

Draco choked as Ron directed a perfect lovestruck gaze at him, quickly catching on he added, ‘The twins are mine, but the baby is Rons’ He stroked Hermione’s bump barely suppressing the smirk that threatened to emerge.

The womans eyes seemed to double in size before Hermione couldn’t hold back her laughter any more, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. Ron and Draco followed not long after, Scorpius and Cassiopeia giggling too. When the new neighbour realised that they were joking she narrowed her eyes but flashed a large smile at their not quite apologetic smiles.

‘I’m Hermione,this is Draco, as you know’ she nudged Ron away from her, ‘This is my friend Ron, and Scorpius and Cassiopeia’

‘Well good to know’ She too held a child on her hip, the little girl had dark hair, almost black, and deep brown eyes, ‘I’m Anushka and this is Elle’ Elle looked up at her name and gave a big smile, showing two bottom teeth just peeping through pink gums. She couldn’t have been older than a year. ‘I’d recommend throwing some sort of house warming party, the people round here take it very seriously’

Draco groaned audibly, ‘Mother told you’ He pointed a look at his wife, clearly saying _told you so_

‘I know its kind of sucky but its better than upsetting the monster mums’ Anushka rolled her eyes but a smirk graced her lips.

 

So Hermione relented and threw a welcoming party. She had enlisted Narcissa’s help and together with Anushka they planned the perfect party for her new neighbours. Draco had been put on decorating duty, much to his dismay, gifted with a bag of streamers and balloons and banned from using his wand Draco had spent hours decorating the garden and living room. Narcissa had organised the food, having the house elfs at the manor cook several trays of appetisers that she brought the day before, ordering Hermione to leave them in the fridge and not let Draco anywhere near them. She failed in her quest. Draco had eaten a whole tray of mini prawn cocktails before his mother had arrived the next morning.

Draco managed to avoid his mother, spending as long as he could getting the twins dressed, which is something he wished he hadn’t volunteered to do. Cassiopeia managed to kick her dad in the nose while he attempted to put a pair of tights on her and Scorpius screamed whenever a his shirt was put near him. After twenty minutes, fifteen of which was spent struggling with his sons sudden fear of button downs, Draco took the twins downstairs, just in time for the wizarding guests to arrive. They had organised for Draco’s parents, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville, along with their respective families, to floo into the upstairs drawing room. Harry and Ginny brought James, Albus and Lily, Ron and Lavender with Rose and Leo, Luna and Rolf brought their newborns Lorcan and Lysander and Neville and Hannah brought Frank. The house was beginning to feel like a gryffindor quidditch party so Draco couldn’t wait for Pansy and Blaise to arrive. Pansy had gotten married to Theodore Nott earlier this year and Blaise and Astoria had married not long after they sat their NEWTS, and were bring their three sons, Luca,Mattia and Carmino. Hermione’s parents were also coming too, but opted for driving rather than floo, the last time they used the floo to get to the Manor had been disastrous.

‘Draco Lucius Malfoy!’ Narcissa glared at her son, taking Cassiopeia from him, ‘Don’t think I don’t know that you have eaten the prawn cocktails’

‘I don’t know what sort of horrible lies Hermione had been sprouting but I have not touched your precious appetisers’ Draco lies blank faced, if his mother didn’t know better she would have believed him.

Hermione opens her mouth, the beginning of an irritated retort when the doorbell rang, ‘saved by the bell’ she glared playfully before rolling her eyes.

‘Glamour Calpurina’ Draco retorted taking Scorpius with him to the door, their crux sat on the floor of the kitchen, its head tilting when she heard her name, apart from the her three pronged tail Calpurina looked like a regular Jack Russell. Draco answered the door, being faced with three different families, each arranged in picture perfect poses. ‘Come in, I’m Draco Malfoy and this is Scorpius’

The first woman walked in, she was tall, taller than Draco, and had long blonde hair down to her hips, ‘Im Delilah, thats my husband Alfred and our son Henry’ She nodded at a man who looked old enough to be her father, or even grandfather, and a boy who looked around five.

Next in was a smiley woman, she had dark skin and curly hair, she too had a toddler rested on her hip, she purred her greeting, ‘Hello Draco, I’m Lorna, this is my son Shay and my husband is back there’ She didn’t introduce her husband, who walked in muttering that his name was James.

The final woman to enter was a pale woman who reminded Draco of Professor Trewanley with her glasses and headband, ‘I’m Marina, thats Quinton with our girls, Rebecca and Phoebe’ Then she rubbed her belly ‘and this is Archie’

Draco smiled, closing the door behind them, ‘My wife Hermione is pregnant with our third too, a little boy’

‘That’s nice, have you chosen a name for him?’ Marina seemed to actually care unlike the rest of the group who nodded along falsely

Hermione joined Draco when they reached the garden, wrapping her arm around his waist, immediately catching on to the topic of conversation, ‘We are naming him Lacerta Lucius, after Draco’s father’

Lucius who was just in front of them with Cassiopeia on his hip turned, ‘Your naming him after me’ a rare smile graced his face for a nanosecond,before he turned his nose up snottily ‘about time’

‘Oh you aren’t still bitter about that are you father?’ Draco smirked, ‘Be happy Hermione chose Lucius this time, if I had a choice he would be called Draco Draco Malfoy but that's apparently ridiculous’

‘There’s the egotisical Malfoy we all know and love’ A deep voice from behind them muttered, ‘We thought you were never going to come back after marrying into the Golden Trio’

‘Zabini’ Draco smiled deeply, ‘Its been too long’

‘Well you have been denying mine and Nott’s poker invites for the last month’ Blaise smirked placing Mattia and Carmino into the large play pen and after taking Luca from Astoria placing him in them as well.

Astoria and Hermione went over to Ginny, Luna and Pansy who were conversing awkwardly with the muggle women, attempting to act like regular magically lacking people.

‘Hermione is ready to drop,she would kill me if I missed it’ Draco caught his mothers eye from across the garden, ‘As would mother’


End file.
